herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoryugers (future team)
The Future Kyoryugers are the Kyoryugers founded 100 years after the original team was formed. Because most of the Zyudenchi were nowhere to be found at first, they are given Ranger Powers of other individual Kyoryugers before fully stepping into their destined roles of the first Kyoryuger 'team' from years ago. Team Members Team History Sensing the revival of the Deboth Army, the Paragon Candelilla, along with her assistant Paragon-in-training Luckyuro, search for the great-grandchildren of the full team of Kyoryugers from 100 years ago. They believe these children will have the power to defeat Deboth. Once found, Candelilla gives them the only six Zyudenchi she could find. The new Kyoryugers head out to battle only to discover they are not as fantastic at heroics and aren't as in sync with their powers as they should be. Only Nobuta-san is able to fully realize his role as a Kyoryuger, accepting it wholeheartedly. Disheartened, Icchan, Soujiro, and Uppy quit the team. Dai-kun sadly walks away as well, to the dismay of his sister Ami-neesan. Nobuta-san accepts that he might be the only one who can handle the call to action. However, after an encounter with Souji Rippukan (Soujiro's great-grandfather and the former Kyoryu Green), Icchan, Soujiro, and Uppy discover that if they listened to their hearts, they'll be able to find their true color. Candelilla is visited by the spirit of Torin who shows her where the Zyudenchi are located. He visits Dai-kun as well and tells him that he has to find his true color and that the little dinosaur 'G-bot' (android pet) that has been stalking him is disappointed that he's given up so easily. Torin is surprised to hear that Dai-kun thinks the dinosaur is white and remarks that he hasn't found himself yet. The Kyoryugers, except Dai-kun, soon find their colors when the Deboth attack once again. When it is revealed that only one of the generals is the real threat and that he plans to travel to the past, Dai-kun steps up to chase him through a time portal only to be kicked away and lost in the timestream. It turns out that the G-bot like creature is actually Gabutyra as Minityra. Minityra anchors him in the timestream and guides his path to 2014 just in time to meet the past Kyoryugers, who defeat the general and send him back. Dai-kun returns, this time fighting through his hesitance and sure of his color. The full Kyoryuger team then battle the general and win the day. Later, the rest of the Deboth return and promise to make them pay, but not on that day. Kyoryugers Primary formation= Kyoryu-navy.png|'Kyoryu Navy' Dai-kun Kyoryu-silver.png|'Kyoryu Silver' Icchan Kyoryu-blue-armedon.png|'Kyoryu Blue' Nobuta-san Kyoryu-gray2.png|'Kyoryu Gray' Soujiro Kyoryu-cyan2.png|'Kyoryu Cyan' Ami-neesan Kyoryu-violet.png|'Kyoryu Violet' Uppy |-| Secondary formation= Kyoryu-red-armedon.png|'Kyoryu Red' Dai-kun Kyoryu-black-armedon.png|'Kyoryu Black' Icchan Kyoryu-blue-armedon.png|'Kyoryu Blue' Nobuta-san Kyoryu-green-armedon.png|'Kyoryu Green' Soujiro Kyoryu-pink-armedon.png|'Kyoryu Pink' Ami-neesan Kyoryu-gold-armed-on.png|'Kyoryu Gold' Uppy Ranger Keys Primary formation= * * * * * * Kyoryunavykey.jpg|Kyoryu Navy Key Kyoryusilverrangerkey.png|Kyoryu Silver Key Kyoryubluerangerkey.png|Kyoryu Blue Key Alive_gray_key.jpg|Kyoryu Gray Key Female_cyan_key.jpg|Kyoryu Cyan Key Kyoryuvioletmalerangerkey.png|Kyoryu Violet Key |-| Secondary formation= * * * * * * Kyoryuredrangerkey.png|Kyoryu Red Key Kyoryublackrangerkey.png|Kyoryu Black Key Kyoryubluerangerkey.png|Kyoryu Blue Key Kyoryugreenrangerkey.png|Kyoryu Green Key Kyoryupinkrangerkey.png|Kyoryu Pink Key Kyoryugoldrangerkey.png|Kyoryu Gold Key |-| Super Mode= * Kyoryuredcarnivalrangerkey.png|Kyoryu Red Carnival Key Trivia *The future team are descendants of the 6 main Kyoryugers (aside from Nobuta-san, who is descended from Yuko Fukui, the 2nd Kyoryu Cyan), and are portrayed by their respective ancestors' actors. *The Future Kyoryugers are the first Sentai Team to start out with, and retain, a six member team. The first team to start with six members were the Goseigers, however Magis had died before the series and team had formally been put together. *They are the first team to have a Gray and Cyan Ranger in their core team. They are also the first full team to have a Navy Ranger, as the Hurricanegers are made up of the main core team, the Gouraigers, and Shurikenger. *The Future Kyoryugers are the only team, as well as only Sentai Rangers, to ever permanently change their suit colors, doing so because all but one of their original suits (Blue) were not their destined colors, and did not give them sufficient enough powers to fight. *It is unknown who were meant to utilize the Navy, Cyan, Gray, Violet, and Silver powers as they did not appear in the movie. However, should there be proper wielders of these powers, the Future Kyoryugers would gain one more member than the original Kyoryugers (making a total of 11, rather than 10), as KyoryuNavy fought against them as Deathryuger and was never replaced. *The fact their team was originally all made up of cold colors, as well as the fact that there were three Blue Rangers, was pointed out by the Seasons Beatings, who proceeded to lecture them on what a Super Sentai team/Kyoryuger team should look like. Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes